


First Meeting

by tayryn



Series: Wee Bits [94]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Older Woman/Younger Man, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 04:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18564007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/pseuds/tayryn
Summary: James Bond had not fallen in love with M at their first meeting.





	First Meeting

James Bond had not fallen in love with M at their first meeting.

Not by a long shot. 

But he had been intrigued by her.

That intrigue had quickly given way to respect. The respect had grown, and from it, love had slowly crept up on him until James couldn’t remember a time when he had not loved M.

Nearly losing her at Skyfall had almost killed him.

He’d promised himself, if she survived, he would tell her how he felt.

He’d kept that promise.

James smiled, falling in love with her again with the first meeting of their lips.


End file.
